subspeciesoffrfandomcom-20200213-history
Poison Ivy
Poison Ivy is a Plague subspecies, created by user Arbokobra. This subspecies of dragon is created through the oils of a contaminated poison ivy plant, which takes on virulent characteristics. Instead of the usual oil these plants secrete, the oil instead is a specialized version meant to transform the victim. Eventually the victims themselves become part plant and secrete a similar oil to the standard poison ivy plant. Unfortunately, infected are not immune to their own oil, and so they constantly scratch, sometimes to the point where their scales will no longer grow back. The strain is mostly found in the Scarred Wasteland, but dragons that visit the plaguelands can leave with a nasty surprise. These are usually isolated cases and it rarely spreads outside of the Plaguemother’s domain. Calamine Lotion is much appreciated among this subspecies. Extra Breeding Specifications * Bar and piebald look like scratched off scales and rashes, while eyespots look like blisters. Smoke looks like poison ivy vines; spines are accepted, as they look like the hairs found on older poison ivy vines. * This represents the color of the leaves as they change, red for budding leaves and the brown of old leaves. Lore Transformation Any dragon that comes in contact with a rare breed of poison ivy becomes infected. This plant can be found near any diseased lake in the Scarred Wasteland, particularly around the Wyrmwound. Though the diseased water creates this form of poison ivy, it also causes the plant to die in a few days, making this particular strain so rare. Once infected, a dragon will experience itching and rashes. Occasionally blisters will form if it is a particularly bad case. Before long, however, the dragon’s scales will take on a greenish tint as the itching intensifies. The wings will turn brown to red and vines will grow across their body as well. Finally, the infected will secrete an oil like that of a normal poison ivy plant. Any who come in physical contact with an infected will begin to itch uncontrollably and develop a rash, though they will not transform into another poison ivy dragon. Specifically, the oil of the plant hijacks the dragons DNA, recoding it to resemble a poison ivy plant. The body, however, suffers an allergic reaction to the oil it now secretes, thus causing chronic rashes. Their transformation also includes the ability to photosynthesize, though only to an extent. They still need to eat, just not as much as other dragons. Symptoms Symptoms are severe itching, extensive rashes, blistering and scabbing of the wings, reduced appetite, vine growth, and the secretion of urushiol oil. The rashes may cause intense scratching that prevents the regrowth of lost scales. The blisters on their wings make flight difficult and painful, but not impossible. Social These infected dragons are looked down upon by clans because of the rashes they can cause among others; therefore, they are mostly solitary creatures. Rumors of poison ivy colonies circle occasionally, though they have never been confirmed. Clans that do accept poison ivies are advised to stock up on bandages and calamine lotion. Poison ivy dragons accepted into clans commonly wear wraps and gloves to minimize the likelihood of accidentally spreading their oil to clanmates. Personality-wise, they function very much like any other dragon, with the exception that they require less food. Their personality from before the infection remains the same. ' '''Abilities' ' They can photosynthesize and secrete urushiol oil. They also have limited control over their vines, able to pick things up, but fine motor controls are beyond them. In battle, they make good distractions because any enemies that come in contact with them will begin to itch horribly, breaking their concentration.' ''' Bloodline Though it is rare due to their condition, poison ivies will occasionally breed with uninfected dragons. The resulting offspring may or may not carry the genes resulting in their parent’s condition. If the infection is passed on, it will be milder than the parent’s. When two poison ivies breed among themselves, the hatchling will always inherit the infection. The intensity of their condition is stronger, but they have a slight immunity to their own oil. Through the generations of purebred poison ivies, their oil affects other dragons more, while their immunity to it grows. External Links Source Userpage of Arbokobra Category:Plague